Loki's Punishment
by justtthisonce
Summary: DUB-CON. POST AVENGERS. THORKI. JUST SAYIN. Loki fears what Odin has in store for him after the massacre in New York, but Thor has plans of his own. Chapter two is more rough and violent, I don't think I did a very good job, but I hope to get better through your feedback and criticism, so comment away! Picture is drawn by an artist named Tasha Braud(?) (Tashabraud?)
1. Chapter 1

It was a long journey back to Asgard, especially with that annoying muzzle strapped to Loki's face. He wondered what was in store when they got back. What was Thor going to do to him? Or would he throw him at the feet of Odin and let him decide the lifelong punishment? He looked up at his brother with begging eyes. He was a god, but that didn't mean he wasn't afraid of the power that the Allfather, or his brother, possessed. They finally arrived, and Thor grabbed him roughly by the elbow, he led him over the bridge and toward the castle. They reached the throne room entrance, however, Thor took a sharp turn to the left, and proceeded to drag Loki up the stairs.

Loki was confused. What has he planned for me up here? he wondered. The weapons room was the other direction, and there was not a lot that could be done in this hall. Thor continued to wordlessly lead his brother through the winding corridor until they reached a large oak door with lighting carved into it; Thor's chambers.

Thor opened the door and threw Loki to the floor. He turned and locked the door. "Have you any idea the madness you have caused? Do you feel no guilt, no regret for the countless lives you ruined, brother? You are lucky I did not let Banner kill you." Loki could not answer, of course, but Thor could see the pain and sorrow in his eyes. He walked over and stuck out his hand. Loki flinched, but then realized it was a gesture of help. Loki grabbed Thor's immense hand and was jerked upwards. Thor reached around and undid the muzzle. "The others do not understand the pain you have been through, but I do, and I will help you to the best of my abilities to heal you" Loki opened his mouth to respond, but soon found it full of the blond man's tongue. Thor held the kiss as Loki struggled, and when he finally calmed down, he pulled away. Loki was speechless and appalled, but even more so at the fact that he found he had... enjoyed it.

Loki leaned up into his brother's mouth and pressed his lips against it. Thor placed a hand on Loki's neck and pulled him closer, their lips pressed together almost painfully. Loki moaned into his brither's mouth as he felt a large hand slither down his tarnished armour, until it rested on the ever-growing bulge beneath his belt. Thor outlined the shape with his fingers, and he could feel his own member hardening as well. Loki must have noticed too, as he jumped and hesitated for a second when he felt his brother's erection pressing into his thigh. The kiss broke and Loki looked at his brother with big, green, gold-flecked eyes, and Thor bent down to kiss his brother's neck. Slow kisses, interrupted by tiny bites, and he slowly made his way up to Loki's ear, into which he whispered "Now it is your turn to kneel, little brother".

Loki didn't hesitate for a second. He stole one last quick peck from his brother's lips, and got on his knees. He observed his brother's intricate armour from a whole new perspective, and continued to stare into his brother's sparkling, sapphire eyes as he slowly undid the buckles and straps preventing access to his brother's cock. He undid the last one, and unzipped the zipper, and was shocked at the size of his brother. Fully erect, it was about 13 inches, and Loki was unsure if he could handle it, but the warm, reassuring hand that Thor rested on the back of his head gave him the push he needed.

He began to slowly flick his tongue at the tip, before swirling his tongue around the first inch or so. He tilted his head and ran his tongue along the underside of his brother's member. Thor shuddered and pulled lightly at his brother's hair. Loki came back up and took the first third into his mouth, getting used to the taste and feel of his brother's cock in his mouth. He looked bravely into his brother's eyes and took in another third. Thor moaned quietly and pushed his brother's head against his groin. Loki could feel it pressing against the back of his throat, but he was scared of what Thor would do otherwise, and he gagged slightly as he swallowed the remaining. He looked up at his brother, and when Thor nodded he began to slowly move his head back and forth, running his soft tongue and warm lips over every inch of his brother.

Thor began to groan, and he began to push harder on Loki's head, willing him to go faster. Loki sped up, flicking his tongue when he heard his brother moan, and one last time, he took every inch into his mouth until he felt his forehead press into his brother's stomach, and with a low cry, he felt his brother explode into his mouth. Thor kept a hand on Loki's head and didn't let go as he felt his brother's muscles tense as he swallowed every drop. He finally let go and Loki lurched backwards, falling onto his back, breathing heavily. Thor looked down at his cock, slowly softening and glistening with saliva. He ran his hand up and down a few times until it started to harden again. He looked up to see his brother straightening his robes and heading for the door.

"Where are you going, brother?" He asked with a sly smile "We've only just begun."


	2. Chapter 2

Loki stopped in his tracks. Just begun? He could not deny that he was not completely satisfied, but how far was Thor planning to go? Loki turned around slowly, and his eyes fell to his brother's hard-on once again. Thor walked over to his brother slowly, and grabbed him by the front of his shirt. He pressed his mouth once again into his brother's, but Loki could feel that this time it was less comforting and more harsh. More angry. Thor pulled away.

"I am certain you enjoyed that just as much as I, but now it is time for your true punishment." Thor mercilessly threw his brother to the floor. Loki looked up and saw fire in his brother's once calm and loving eyes. He flipped over to crawl away, but Thor grabbed him by the belt and pulled him back. He ripped off his brother's leather trousers as though they were tissue paper. Loki, in a frightened spasm, threw his head back into his brother's face. Thor was shocked and hesitated just long enough for Loki to get up and run for the door, his pants hanging awkwardly around his calves. Loki tried the handle, but the door was locked.

He turned and saw his brother, nose dripping vivid red liquid, getting up and lumbering towards him. Loki, as quick and clever as he was, could not avoid what happened next.  
Thor grabbed Loki by the neck and held him against the wall, feet dangling. Loki's breathing was becoming shorter and shorter. Thor let go and spun him around so his face, and inexplicable erection, were pressed firmly to the wall. Thor entwined one massive hand in the disheveled mess of Loki's dark hair, and without warning, plunged fully into his brother's ass. Loki let out a sharp cry of pain, and Thor pulled hard on his hair.

With his other hand, he covered Loki's mouth. Loki could feel tears rolling down his face and dripping onto his torso and thighs as they rolled off Thor's hand. When Loki stopped shaking, Thor slowly slid out, almost completely, but then thrust back, Loki's groin scraping painfully across the stone wall that separated their bedrooms. Loki continued to mewl and tremble, but Thor seemed oblivious at this point, as if it was not his tender, virgin brother he was penetrating, but simply another whore he spent most nights with. Thor began to thrust faster and harder, grunting every time his pelvis met with the pale flesh of his brother's ass. Loki began to tremble more, but not out of pain anymore. Coinciding with the grunting of his brother, he felt a wave of pleasure every time his brother`s enormous erection hit that one spot of euphoria. Loki began to moan under his brother`s hand. Thor removed the hand from Loki`s hair, and reached around to slowly pump his brother`s cock, lubricating it with the precum that was flowing freely.  
Loki tilt his head back and moaned loudly in pleasure. He turned his head to join his lips to Thor's. They kissed passionately, and Thor bit down on Loki's lip. He pulled away and rested rested his head on his brother's shoulder, one hand pumping faster and faster on Loki's throbbing cock, his hips thrusting faster and faster into Loki's tight hole. Finally Loki let out a low grunt as he came, the white liquid spattering the wall before him.

Thor gave one last thrust and spilled into his brother with a loud grunt. Such force was behind it, that the side of Loki's head collided with the wall. He let out a sharp cry of pain, and Thor pulled out roughly. Loki fell limp to the floor, and remained conscious just long enough to see his brother readjust his pants and walk out the door. A slow dance of stars and spirals clouded Loki's vision before it went completely black.


End file.
